Many business firms, such as banks and retailers in particular, employ credit cards which are delivered to authorized users through the mails. The distribution of such credit cards has become a substantial activity within itself and specialized mailers or mailing assemblies are desirable for a number of purposes. Initially, it is desirable to facilitate the insertion of the credit cards within an addressed envelope in a condition suitable for mailing wherein the credit cards will be protected from damage in the mails.
It has further been discovered that such credit cards may be subject to mail thefts. Accordingly, many business firms have employed heavy mailing assemblies to mask and protect the credit cards while also employing registered mail for their delivery. Such techniques have added to the postage costs while also tending to complicate the assembly or enclosure of the credit cards within the mailing assemblies.
Accordingly, it has been found that a need remains for a mailer assembly wherein one or more credit cards may be readily enclosed and which both protects the credit cards from damage and tends to mask their presence within the envelope in order to better assure delivery of the credit cards to the intended users.